


Those Damn Blue Eyes

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that made Mark fall in love with Jack were those damn blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but it was random so take it for what it is.

His eyes were so blue. They were like ice that pierced his heart. Those eyes, along with that gorgeous smile, made Mark melt.

He was only gay for one person. And that was Jack. He was gay for him. He never had interest for other guys or girls. He just liked Jack. 

There was so much about him that he loved. His laugh, his smile, his hair. And of course, those damn blue eyes. 

Eyes that could hold every emotion. Happy, sad, anger, fear, and so many others. Those eyes also showed kindness like no others. They were soft, yet piercing at the same time.

Eyes were the first thing that Mark would fall in love with. And out of luck, Jack had his favorite color. 

He remembered the joy he saw in his eyes when he asked him out. The excitement when he proposed. 

And after all these years, they were still beautiful.


End file.
